mrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Reich
"Metro for the Pure Race!" -Official Slogan of the Fourth Reich (Our Canon) The Fourth Reich, Reich, Fascists, or otherwise known as the Nazis, is a faction within the post-apocalyptic metro system, and are at war with the communists. Overview Sparsely populated by hardcore militant neo-Nazis, the Fourth Reich is known for its atrocities against people of non-Russian nationality, trying to keep their race pure. The population is terribly unbalanced, there are fewer women than men, which could mean that eventually the Reich will die out. As of now, their extreme militarisation and the fear of Hansa satellites could not give way to annihilation of the Reich by blowing up their tunnels or dismantling their rails. Hansa and Belorusskaya, as well as the plantation trade with the Nazis. This could be interpreted as a slave trade, perhaps captured non-Russians. Nazis are also known for raids against the dominantly non-Russian, organized crime-ruled stations. They are despised and hated, but the only time they are directly fought is by Guevara-inspired revolutionaries and communists who attack the Nazis from time to time and cut their sparse population even more. They are the typical anti-diversification group under the rule of an unnamed Führer. The Nazis believe that the Russian race is the ultimate race and believe everyone else should submit to their rule, or be destroyed. It is rumored that slaves and prisoners of war captured by the Nazis are either taken as slave laborers, or target practice, although, on the Frontline mission the Nazi Commander states over the intercom that the communists and citizens who surrender to the Nazis are taken in and are given refuge for them and their families - this is believed to be lies however, which is why communists and Rangers alike continue to fight them. Strangely, while holding Russian purity in the Metro as their goal. The Nazis use World War II era German ranks, customs and language. History After the elimination of the Dark Ones, the Reich continued to fight the Communist for almost a year. As time went on, the Reds began preparing for a final battle, and moved their forces closer towards Tvarskaya, steadily gathering their might for a huge assult. The Reich began to fortify their positions, and on August 15th 2034, the Reich ended all surface operations, recalling all forces to the front for the battle. During the recall of their men, several Nazi squads were contacted by Rangers from Polis, who struck deals to assist the Reich in fighting the Communist. On August 20th, 2034, the battle began as the Communist attacked the Reich's defenses. As they did this, the Rangers from Polis, as well as an assortment of mercenaries and Communist traitors, attacked the Reds from behind, forcing them to fall back. The Communist began efforts to pull back their forces, but were overwelmed by the Reich, who took both Neutralnaja and Ohotny Ryad before they were eventually halted by the Communist line at Lubyanka, where they made a stand against the Nazi's and Ranger's combined forces. Both sides suffered heavy casualties, but it was the Reich who eventually fell back, already tired from their huge push earlier that day. Both sides walked away from the battle shadows of their former selves. On September 5th, 2034, the war-torn station of Neutralnaja is settled by mostly Communist and Reich deserters. They strike a peace, and an independent station is born. Both sides loosen their grip of their governments and call a ceasefire as they build up their military strength for the next war. Military The Nazi soldiers of the Fourth Reich are well equipped but face a shortage of man power since their population consists prim arily of men whose numbers are constantly being dwindled - by raids from Revolutionaries and their war with the communist forces of the Red Line. The Nazi forces seem to have a more efficient command structure and a grasp of military tactics than the communist forces. The communists rely on human wave tactics while the N azis stay behind fortifications and wait for a proper time to advance. When traveling they typically travel in units from 3 - 6 personnel. What they lack in number they make up for with quality of equipment and training. Most Nazis are equipped with some form of Armor and are commonly seen using Kalashs, Automatic Shotguns, and Bastards, with most Soldiers carrying either Revolvers, Grenades, and Throwing Knives or a combination of the three as backup weapons. They also posses a unique weapon not seen being employed by any other faction in the Metro, in the form of jury-rigged Panzer tanks built over standard rail cars. The tanks, standard rail cars covered in armor and weapons, While limited in mobility they appear to be quite effective at smashing through obstacles and have impressive firepower in the form of cannons or heavy machine guns. Trivia *Though called Nazis, the term neo-Nazis is more accurate. They are a government party like thecommunists which is why most members are Russian, and why they are trying to gain Russian "purity" in the metro. *Most Nazis speak with a poor German accent on top of a Russian accent, or speak only with a Russian accent. *If you are able to get close to the area with the two wounded communists you can overhear some communist soldiers talking about how the Nazis sent a wave of suicide bombers making the communists think they were escaping prisoners because the Nazis were shooting at them from behind. Apparently the Nazis had cut out the "escapee's" tongues so they couldn't warn their comrades. *The Nazis broadcast propaganda through loudspeakers at the front saying: :"''Soldiers of the Red Army, you are short of ammo and provisions and your leaders have abandoned you. The oppressive communist government has stripped you of your rights and now they are using you to protect their regime. Your struggle is useless and your deaths are in vain. Only victory will reunite you with your families for a better future. Join the army of the Reich. A warm welcome and ample food awaits you there. Soldiers of the Red Army, commanders make haste! The stations freed by our forces are already addressing problems of food and shelter. Secure your fair share! Many of your comrades have already joined us. Soldiers of the Red Army, don't believe your commissars lies! Soldiers of the Reich do not torture and kill prisoners of war! Your comrades have already learned that we treat prisoners humanely. Join us and prosper." - ''very similar to the WWII era Nazi propaganda broadcast to the Soviet soldiers. *The Nazi Panzer looks similar to the World War II Panzer, as the name suggests. *While the flag of the Fourth Reich is used ambiguously in meaning, many Nazis aren't sure of it's true purpose themselves. While it does symbolize the unity of the three stations in their possession (in hope that Polis would be their fourth), it is also a "primordial" Salivc symbol of unity. *The war between Nazi and communist is almost an exact replica of the eastern front in World War II, the communists of course imitating the Russians with a lack of regard for human life and mass numbers and the Germans emphasis on a more professional military (which gradually falters and fails) and an emphasis on armor.